


Illusions

by YGJK97



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Well here I go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen- it's dangerous to hear, dangerous to see, dangerous to feel'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, thank you all for the response for Wide Awake I appreciated it very much. I apologize for not responding to comments, it makes me feel like a jerk- so thank you all who commented! I hope you enjoy this one!

His eyes, an icy and terrifying blue, stare at me across the darkened apartment that belongs to me. I was startled when I entered my mouth opening already to question what he was doing there but I closed it, deciding to just put away my stuff and ignore his existence. 

He smirks at me and casually leaned against my window sill as he looked around "Honestly I expected worse" I ignore him with a clenched jaw repeating over and over again in my head 'don't listen, don't listen, don't listen' but he's suddenly towering over me and I have the urge to vomit. 

"Oh come on Elliot, how long do you plan to ignore me?" Wellick questions as he looms over me but I shrug past him and continue to get undressed. 'Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen'.   
"Come on Elliot, just because you don't respond doesn't mean I'm going to leave" His voice continues on and on and I start to lose my patience, the mantra going faster 'don't listen, don't listen, don't listen, just stop listening'. 

But I can't because I hear him. 

"Go away, leave" I growled with a clipped tone moving away, he grins at me with all teeth and moves closer until he's inches away just as the back of my legs start meeting the beginning of my bed and I instantly feel claustrophobic. I shouldn't though, it didn't make sense. "Oh come on Elliot" he whispered as my throat clogged up and I swallowed the lump formed there. 

His hands gently move to cup my cheeks and he leans down until his lips ghost over mine, it's too much contact- too much heat, and the urge to vomit becomes stronger. My eyes close against their own will as his voice echoes in my ears "I'm right here" And I can feel it, his lips brushing against mine, his hands hot against my cheeks, and his body pressed against mine adding a constant pressure as I fall down onto the bed. 

("I'm concerned Elliot" Krista Gordon, my therapist, inputs and I don't respond because she's always concerned, when has that ever changed? But she continues on undeterred "This man, Mr. Wellick…" she trails off as my breath catches because I remember I told her about him when I shouldn't have, it was dangerous- he was dangerous. "Well I decided to search him up and find out about him and Elliot…" suddenly everything goes silent, my mouth dropping open as I stare at her. My mind going haywire in a way it hadn't in a long time-) 

"Please stop" I exhale against his lips as he pulls back slightly, he doesn't even blink at my chocked and confused order instead he grins and shrugs as if I just told him the weather. "You can feel me Elliot, you can touch me- you can hear me" he murmurs leaning back down to capture my lips and run his hands up my shirt. And I let it continue despite the continuos sickening thoughts in my head. 

'Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen- it's dangerous to hear, dangerous to see, dangerous to feel' 

"Your not real" I exhale in one breath as he smirks against my chest and takes me whole as if he isn't just a part of my imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, ya!!! This idea formed actually after Elliot kept thinking about the men in black and saying 'do they see them too?' And I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, comments, kudos and anything else is appreciated, I'll try to reply the comments left for me. =)


End file.
